The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a projection display for use in a light-valve-type projector.
In a common projection display for use in a projector etc., an image is produced through modulation by a transmissive (or reflective) liquid crystal panel based on light emitted from a light source, and is displayed in an enlarged manner by a projection lens. A frame member (an outer frame) is attached to a light emission side of the liquid crystal panel in order to install the liquid crystal panel within the projection display. The outer frame has an opening (a window) opposed to an effective pixel region of the liquid crystal panel, and light is extracted to a projection lens side through the opening (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-018055 and 2004-045680).